<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Weather by blueeyedrichie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730533">Beach Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie'>blueeyedrichie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), And also a frat boy, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Brief Stanlon, Drunk Kissing, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mentioned Benverly, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie is a surfer in this, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he could have imagined was ending up at the biggest frat house on campus for their big end of the school year party.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>And Eddie thinks he’s going to say something stupid, something to ruin this moment and make Eddie not even want to kiss him anymore. Although, Richie has yet to say anything bad enough to make Eddie not want to kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise I am writing at least one fic that will be more than just porn you guys</p>
<p>Also idk how surf shops work soz about it</p>
<p>!!!!!!!!!!! this fic is now available <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9918033">here, translated to russian</a> thanks to my love @aintguiltyy. thank you so much for doing this bb, i can't tell you how much it means to me that you would take the time to do this, ilysm &lt;33333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eddie agreed to Stan’s suggestion that they celebrate Eddie getting his summer job, he’d assumed that would entail going out to dinner, sneaking a bottle back to their dorm room, and enjoying a trashy movie night.</p>
<p>The last thing he could have imagined was ending up at the biggest frat house on campus for their big end of the school year party.</p>
<p>And yet, here they are. </p>
<p>Mike and Bill wave at them from the lawn as they walk up to the entrance, and Eddie doesn’t miss the little blush on Stan’s cheeks. He still hasn’t been able to figure out which one of them is the cause, though.</p>
<p>Eddie sees him the moment they step foot inside. It’s impossible to miss that horrid hair; all black roots starkly turning into bleach blonde curls that bounce and taunt Eddie from where they hang around his face.</p>
<p>They’re hanging toward the ground now, though, as Richie clutches the edges of the keg from which he’s chugging from, his legs held in the air by two people Eddie doesn’t recognize. Eddie stares until they finally help Richie down, who wipes over his mouth with the back of his hand, and though Eddie can’t really hear it over the music and all the other shouting voices in the room, he can see that Richie is laughing that loud, braying laugh he always hears in every corridor and across their shared lecture halls nearly every day, their professors annoyedly reminding him to keep it down. It’s as if they’re in elementary with how often Richie has to be told to quiet down in class.</p>
<p>He’s basically the epitome of the obnoxious frat bro stereotype that Eddie has always rolled his eyes at in films and when he sees them walking down the street or at the beach. His grown out, box dyed hair is always tied up in a bun or shoved under a baseball cap; he wears these hideous boat shoes that don’t match the swim-trunks-turned-everyday-shorts and stupid t-shirts that make him look like a walking billboard with the random brands advertised on the front, whether it be Tabasco or In N Out or some surfboard wax brand Eddie can’t remember the name of. He’ll learn soon though, since he decided the best place for him to work would be at the local surf shop down on the beach.</p>
<p>That’s the other thing. Richie surfs like, every fucking day. Eddie’s seen him at the beach a few times when he’s gone there with Stanley to sunbathe, and despite that, it’s obvious considering the fact that half the time he has visible sand in his unwashed hair and the freckles on his face get darker with each passing summer day. Not that Eddie’s paying attention.</p>
<p>And he’s definitely not paying attention when he sees some girl strut over to Richie with a drink in each hand, one of which he takes, his other arm slinging around her waist, his large hand resting lazily on her hip. He’s sure that hot buzz sparking over his skin is just from all the body heat in the room and the air conditioner not being able to keep up, so he grabs Stanley by the forearm and urges him into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Stan shouts as they weave through the crowd. Eddie doesn’t bother responding until they find a break in the group just outside the kitchen.</p>
<p>“It’s fucking hot in here, I just need a drink.”</p>
<p>Stanley gives him a knowing look, glancing back into the main area before looking back to Eddie. </p>
<p>“Is that all?”</p>
<p>Eddie narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Stan seems to let it go for now, probably because Mike comes barreling through the door on the other side of the kitchen, a spray of water following him as he slams the door shut. He pulls his shirt over his head, and Eddie literally sees all thoughts shoot right out of Stan’s head as hearts appear in his eyes. Eddie can’t help but smile, giving Stanley a gentle nudge to go over to the other man, which he does with a soft <i>I’ll be back in a minute.</i></p>
<p>And it’s definitely been longer than a minute, Eddie realizes as he finishes his third drink. He’s perched himself on the counter, observing everything around him with glossy eyes. He lost sight of Richie some time ago, and he <i>tries</i> to lose sight of Stan and Mike, the latter of which is now pressing Stan into the wall just outside the living room as they make out. Eddie’s happy for him, and also happy to finally discover which guy his dormmate has been fawning over these last few months, but it doesn’t do much else than remind Eddie that his only other friend here is a bottle of vodka. He pours what’s left of the bottle into his cup, not bothering with mixer, choosing instead to down it in one gulp. </p>
<p>When he pulls the cup away, his eyes land on Richie, who is still wrapped up in the arms of the girl from earlier. A wave of jealousy washes over him and he suddenly feels <i>angry,</i> and that seems a little ridiculous. It’s definitely mostly from the alcohol and not at all from this weird, random crush he definitely doesn’t have on Richie. He rolls his eyes when the girl presses up on her toes to whisper something in Richie’s ear, and this time they’re just close enough for Eddie to hear his boisterous chuckle. It’s not until Richie’s eyes catch his that he realizes he’s been glaring at them, and he feels all the skin on his body tighten and ignite under the weight of those sparkling blue eyes.</p>
<p>He pushes himself off the counter, stumbling a bit once his feet hit the ground. He so badly wants to meet Richie’s eyes again, but instead he rushes to the other side of the kitchen, hoping one of the doors in the hallway leads to a bathroom.</p>
<p>A heavy sigh falls from Eddie’s lips when he opens a third door leading to another bedroom rather than a bathroom, and at the beginning of this trek he really didn’t even have to go, but all the vodka sodas are running through him much quicker that he anticipated. Just as he’s reaching for his fourth doorknob, a presence appears next to him, and he lazily drags his eyes up, his mouth falling open at the sight.</p>
<p>Eddie isn’t sure what the worst part is: if it’s the bright, toothy grin; the amused eyes; the fact that he has to tilt his head so far back just to see his face; or the fact that all of these things have heat boiling in the pit of his stomach just because it’s Richie.</p>
<p>“My bedroom is upstairs, actually.” </p>
<p>It takes Eddie a moment to comprehend the words, and once he does, a little yelp escapes him and he takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Smooth. Just looking for the bathroom though, thanks.”</p>
<p>Richie just keeps smiling, leaning into the wall with his shoulder as his eyes drag over Eddie’s body.</p>
<p>“Looks like you finally found it.” Richie gestures toward the door before lifting his hand to pull through his brassy curls.</p>
<p>Eddie worries his lip between his teeth before speaking. “What do you mean, finally? Were you watching me or something?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry.” His brows furrow at Richie’s unabashed honesty. “I always thought you were cute but you’re even more adorable up close.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s entire body sizzles under Richie’s gaze, but he feels an underlying frustration prickling his skin. He thinks of the girl from earlier and wonders what Richie is playing at. Probably just typical frat boy behavior, Eddie decides.</p>
<p>“I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate you talking to me like that.”</p>
<p>Richie laughs. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” </p>
<p>“So do you just say shit like this to everyone?”</p>
<p>“Only the cute ones.”</p>
<p>Eddie glares at him and watches as his cheeks swell even further, his dark freckles taunting Eddie where they’re dusted all over his stupid face. Because he is stupid. Richie is fucking dumb. At least that’s what Eddie tells himself, even though he knows Richie’s grades are some of the best in their class.</p>
<p>It’s not about that though. It’s about his dirty hair and his ugly clothes and how much looser they are than the wetsuits Eddie’s seen him wearing on the beach; the ones that cling to his lanky body in all the right places; places that Eddie definitely hasn’t tried to get a look at from behind his sunglasses. It’s about how tall he is and how big his hands are and how pretty his eyes are and how Eddie can’t think of anything else other than counting the freckles all over his body. </p>
<p>God, Richie is so fucking annoying.</p>
<p>And this is the closest they’ve ever even been, other than passing each other in the halls, so now Eddie can really see just how handsome he is, how charming his big, idiotic smile is. </p>
<p>“You know, I have my own bathroom in my room. Seriously, you should come check it out.”</p>
<p>Eddie blinks once, dropping his arms from where he has them crossed, and shakes his head. </p>
<p>“You’re so stupid.”</p>
<p>And then he’s allowing the liquid courage to take over, and he’s launching forward, pushing up onto his tiptoes and clapping his hands against either side of Richie’s face to hold him in place as he lands his lips on Richie’s, pressing much too hard but not caring enough to fix it. Because he deserves this, at least. Just one stupid, drunken kiss from some guy he has a crush on for reasons Eddie doesn’t think he’ll ever figure out.</p>
<p>He’s barely able to yank himself away, but he manages when he feels how hard he already is in his shorts. And he realizes it’s really not okay to just kiss someone like that, even if they’re drunk and especially when Richie is clearly straight and only flirting with Eddie because he’s a moronic, drunk frat boy.</p>
<p>So he pulls back and shoves Richie off as if he were the one that initiated the kiss, embarrassment and anger battling inside him as he moves to rush past Richie, but his arm is grasped by a firm hand, and then his back is hitting the wall roughly. He’s met with those blue eyes once again, and he attempts to say something, but it’s muffled by the press of Richie’s lips.</p>
<p>His lips are moving so slow and soft against Eddie’s, and he feels his own arms drop to his sides as he just allows Richie to kiss him. But Richie doesn’t seem to like that, because his hands are wrapping around Eddie’s wrists and lifting his hands to place them in Richie’s hair. Eddie opens his eyes just slightly to find Richie’s opening in that same moment, and Richie squeezes Eddie’s fingers into his hair. He takes the hint, sliding his hands deeper into his dark roots before tugging lightly, and the sound it draws from Richie makes Eddie’s entire being buzz with excitement. He closes his eyes again and begins kissing back, tugging harder as he does so.</p>
<p>And Richie just keeps groaning against his lips and pressing closer to Eddie’s body, one of his legs pushing between Eddie’s and right up against his cock. Eddie can’t hold in his moan, his lips parting with the sound. Richie’s tongue slips into his mouth and his head falls back against the wall, but then something catches on his teeth and his eyes shoot open, pulling away from the kiss.</p>
<p>“What was that?” He pants, eyes fluttering as he searches Richie’s face.</p>
<p>Richie just smirks, and Eddie sees it spread further when his own cock twitches against Richie’s thigh at the sight of it. Instead of answering, Richie sticks his tongue out, and Eddie lets out an uninhibited little moan at the sight of the piercing in the center of Richie’s tongue. And that is definitely not the reaction Eddie ever thought he’d have to something like that, but holy <i>fuck.</i></p>
<p>Eddie watches as Richie licks over his lips that are still curved up in that fucking smirk before meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m actually pretty good with it; don’t let one drunk kiss fool you, kitten.”</p>
<p>Eddie drops his hips down at Richie’s words, mewling at the friction and the thought of how his tongue would feel licking all over his body. But for now, he uses his grip on Richie’s hair to pull him back down, wasting no time in shoving his tongue into Richie’s mouth to lick over the metal, his hips grinding down harder. Richie’s hands grip his hips to adjust him, and then his toes are barely touching the ground with the way Richie is helping Eddie rut against him. Eddie sucks Richie’s tongue into his mouth, whimpering at the feeling of his piercing tickling the roof of his mouth.</p>
<p>The way Richie’s moving his hips so roughly almost hurts, but he leans into it, his arms moving to wrap around Richie’s neck as their mouths move sloppily together. Then Richie’s lips are dragging down Eddie’s jaw to his ear, licking over the shell of it, and Eddie’s hips buck forward at the sensation.</p>
<p>His feet aren’t even touching the ground now, and Richie’s standing nearly straight up with Eddie riding his thigh as he kisses and sucks the skin under Eddie’s ear. Eddie presses his mouth as close to Richie’s ear as he can reach, little whines breaking up his words when he says, “Where’s your room?”</p>
<p>A breathy chuckle leaves Richie’s lips, and Eddie shivers. “I already told you. Upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Take me there?”</p>
<p>Richie holds Eddie’s hips still and pulls back to stare into his eyes, and Eddie’s never been so turned on as he is at the sight of Richie’s pupils nearly obliterating the blue ring around them. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Eddie nods, trying to rock his hips forward as he clumsily presses his lips against Richie’s again, who laughs softly into the kiss. Then Richie rests his forehead against Eddie’s, pushing his head back against the wall.</p>
<p>“What do you say, kitten?”</p>
<p>But Eddie doesn’t get a chance to answer.</p>
<p>“Richie!”</p>
<p>Eddie’s head whips to the side, eyes searching for whoever is calling out, but his eyes roll back when Richie takes the opportunity to press the flat of his tongue against Eddie’s neck, licking a stripe over his heated skin. He cries out when Richie’s teeth sink into his skin, his hands finding their way back to Richie’s hair where he tries to pull him off. But Richie moans at the feeling, and Eddie’s hips buck up against him.</p>
<p>“Richie. Someone’s coming.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Richie purrs into his ear, breath hot on his skin, “You. In about five minutes.”</p>
<p>And if it weren’t for Richie’s tongue on his neck stealing his breath away and the person racing down the hall interrupting them, Eddie would have told him he’d be lucky to last that long.</p>
<p>“Rich! Dude, you need to come fucking handle this shit.”</p>
<p>It’s Mike, who looks as disheveled as Eddie feels. He imagines Stanley is somewhere nearby not looking much better.</p>
<p>“‘M a little busy right now, Mikey.”</p>
<p>It takes every ounce of willpower Eddie has not to moan, his cheeks burning at the way Richie is completely shameless despite his friend being <i>right there.</i></p>
<p>“I’m serious, Richie. Let’s <i>go.</i>”</p>
<p>Richie finally looks at Mike, exasperation clear on his face as he steps back, allowing Eddie to shakily stand up on his feet. He looks back to Eddie with a smile, and Eddie leans back against the wall so he doesn’t fall over.</p>
<p>“Just wait here, baby. Won’t take long.” He drops a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before following Mike down the hall, and now that he isn’t completely drowning in all things Richie, Eddie hears the sounds of a fight in the other room. </p>
<p>He stands frozen for a moment, willing his body to calm the fuck down and his mind to catch up and make sense of what’s happening. Unfortunately, once it does, he bolts for the kitchen, thankful that everyone - including Richie - is distracted attempting to break up the fight in the living room as he slips out the back door and hopes no one can tell how worked up he is as he walks quickly back to his dorm.</p>
<p>He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket just as he shuts the door to his dorm, and he reluctantly pulls it out to look at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <i>S: where the fuck did you go?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>E: i wasn’t feeling well, sorry</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>S: oh. right. too drunk on richie toziers tongue?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>E: sure, stanley. should i expect you home tonight or if i need you can i just look in mike’s bed?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>S: whatever. you missed a wild fight btw</i>
</p>
<p>More like the wild fight interrupted Eddie just in time before he did something really fucking stupid. </p>
<p>Then he’s suddenly reliving what just happened, the tantalizing sweep of Richie’s tongue; the tickle of metal; the firm grip of his hands as Richie held him in place against his thigh.</p>
<p>And he’s not sure if he’s hard again from the memory or if his dick ever even really went down, but he falls back against the wall, reaching one hand over to twist the lock while his other hand slips past the waistband of his shorts and briefs to wrap around himself. He gasps at the touch, which is nothing compared to how good it felt grinding against Richie, but it’ll have to do. His other hand clumsily pushes his bottoms over his hips so he can more furiously stroke himself, his teeth threatening to cut through his bottom lip as he reaches the edge quickly; the low growl of Richie’s voice still singing in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>What do you say, kitten?</i>
</p>
<p>He manages to catch his come in his hand, and he manages to pretend Richie’s name didn’t fall from his lips when his orgasm ripped through him. </p>
<p>He does not, however, manage to stop thinking about Richie while he takes his nightly shower and crawls into bed, squeezing his eyes shut until he’s able to force himself to sleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>His first week at the surf shop is relatively easy. His trainer, Ben, shows him how to work the register and where things are supposed to be and how to lock up the store at the end of the night. By week two, he’s closing down on his own. He knows that things will start to pick up soon since the school year has officially ended, and unprompted thoughts about a certain frat boy find their way into Eddie’s mind, and he wonders if this is the shop that Richie comes to when he goes surfing.</p>
<p>And just as the thought enters his mind, in walks Richie, clad in his wetsuit with that stupid messy bun on his head.</p>
<p>Eddie looks around for Ben, because this is the first time he’s seen Richie since the party and even though he’s been waiting for this encounter every day, he still isn’t quite ready to actually deal with it.</p>
<p>But it’s too late, because Richie is at the counter, grinning down at Eddie like this is the highlight of his entire day.</p>
<p>“Oh shit. You’re working here?” Richie sounds absolutely giddy, and heat travels from Eddie’s toes all the way up to the tips of his brown waves.</p>
<p>“You’re shopping here?” Eddie deadpans, narrowing his eyes up at Richie.</p>
<p>“I will be as long as you’re here, cutie.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>Richie chuckles, leaning over slightly with one large hand on the counter. “What should I call you then?”</p>
<p>Eddie rolls his eyes dramatically, annoyed but unsurprised to discover that Richie doesn’t even know his name. Because of course he fucking doesn’t. He lifts a hand to tap a finger against the little plastic rectangle pinned to his shirt, but Richie doesn’t drop his gaze. Instead, he places his other hand on the counter as well, leaning down so that he’s eye level with Eddie.</p>
<p>“Aw, you think I don’t know your name?” He teases, and the heat that was spreading through Eddie’s veins decides to culminate in his cheeks when Richie says, “Of course I know your name, Eddie. I like to think I know a few things about you at this point,” His eyes sparkle, and Eddie really doesn’t think this is acceptable behavior in the workplace, but that thought dissipates quickly when Richie murmurs, “Don’t you agree, kitten?”</p>
<p>He nearly jumps out of his skin when Ben walks up, loudly greeting Richie with some ridiculous handshake that Eddie watches in a daze, taking a few steps away from the counter. </p>
<p>“I see you met Richie. Get used to him, he’s here every day during the summer,” Ben tells him, carefully lifting a board from where it’s hanging on the wall to hand over to Richie. “Don’t let him bother you too much, he’s harmless.”</p>
<p>Eddie scoffs, but quickly snaps his mouth shut when Ben lifts an eyebrow at him and Richie’s face splits into another joyful grin.</p>
<p>And Eddie knows he shouldn’t, but the way Richie just looks so elated at this turn of events has Eddie’s blood boiling, and he can’t stop himself when he blurts out, “Why don’t you just buy a board? Wouldn’t it be cheaper than renting one every day?” </p>
<p>He can’t tell if the shock on Ben’s face is due to his attitude or the fact that Eddie really shouldn’t be trying to tell customers how to give the store less money. He attempts an explanation, but Richie takes over. </p>
<p>“Gotta support the local shops, Eds.” And he wants to protest the nickname, but Richie and Ben exchange another handshake before Richie turns on his heel with a two finger salute and heads out the door.</p>
<p>Eddie watches him through the window, sauntering out to the beach with the board under his arm and without a care in the world. It doesn’t occur to him that he’s staring until Ben clears his throat, and Eddie closes his mouth and looks up at him, forcing a small smile.</p>
<p>“Okay! So, let’s go over why having return board renters is a good thing.”</p>
<p>The next couple weeks seem to fly by, and Eddie actually really enjoys working here. Ben is super friendly, and they make easy conversation whenever they work together. There are only two other employees that do most of the day shifts, while Eddie and Ben run nights. </p>
<p>June is slowly turning into July, and Eddie has been working on his own the past few nights. Ben decided to take some vacation time with his girlfriend, Beverly, and Eddie was pretty nervous to basically be in charge when he’s here alone, but Ben seems to have faith in him. So that’s reassuring. </p>
<p>Tomorrow is his day off after a week straight of closing shifts, so he enters the building in high spirits, and he doesn’t think about Richie. Well, he tries not to. He tries really fucking hard not to think about the fact that he’s seen Richie <i>every fucking day</i> over the last few weeks, renting the same board, wearing the same wetsuit, giving Eddie the same stupid little smirk as he heads out to the beach. And every night he returns his board and makes a little conversation with Eddie, but it’s nothing serious. And Eddie wonders if he even remembers what happened that night at the party.</p>
<p>He has to, right? Especially considering the first time he saw him at the shop he was obviously flirting with Eddie, calling him those stupid names that Eddie hates. And he’ll tell anyone how much he hates it, even as his belly swoops low each time he remembers the low purr of Richie’s voice in his ear.</p>
<p>There’s a group of girls in the corner of the store when Eddie arrives, and from what he can tell they’re just messing around and taking selfies, but it’s supposed to be a fairly slow night due to a potential storm, so he figures he’ll let it go since it may be his only excitement for the evening.</p>
<p>It’s nearly six, which means Richie should be showing up any time now. Not that Eddie really pays attention to what time Richie shows up. Though it’s never earlier than six and never later than seven, so. It’s not his fault Richie is predictable and does the same shit every single day.</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, he barely even registers the little bell dinging as the door opens, and it’s only when the girls’ happy shrieks turn to hushed whispers and their gazes all simultaneously turn to the door that Eddie finally comes back to himself, only to lose it entirely all over again at the sight that greets him when his eyes find what all the girls are looking at.</p>
<p>It’s Richie, right at six this time. </p>
<p>Eddie’s breath catches in his throat as Richie slowly strides over to the counter. And this is all normal, this is all the same, everyday Richie bullshit. Except he’s not wearing his wetsuit like he has been every other time he comes in. Eddie feels like he’s been slapped in the face as his eyes shamelessly drag over Richie’s body, and he can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed about the red blooming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Because Richie is wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts and a stupid, ridiculous, probably cheaply made and not even real shark tooth necklace that rests against the center of his chest. Eddie imagines he’s probably still wearing those awful boat shoes, but he can’t force his eyes down that far. All he can focus on is his long frame, lithe muscles tensing under his skin and those fucking <i>freckles.</i></p>
<p>People have always made comments about Eddie’s freckles, sometimes compliments and sometimes criticisms, but he’s always been fairly indifferent. Never really understood why people had a preference either way, if he’s being honest.</p>
<p>But now he’s finally starting to understand, as his eyes try to find each and every golden speck dotting Richie’s pale skin that’s been hidden under that wetsuit all this time. Saliva fills his entire mouth as he finally meets Richie’s gaze, and he can’t help but gasp at the thrilling way Richie is staring at him; at the wolfish grin splitting his face. He swallows hard, but doesn’t trust himself to speak. So instead, he spins around and nearly trips over his own feet as he goes to grab Richie’s board, which is still a little too heavy for him. It depends on the day whether or not Richie helps him by reaching over the counter to grab it early or if he stands back and watches Eddie struggle. Today, it seems he’s choosing the latter.</p>
<p>Eddie sets it on the counter as carefully as he can, trying to get his breathing under control as he goes to print Richie’s ticket, keeping his eyes downcast. He can hear the girls giggling in the corner, and he dares to glance up, only to find them staring at Richie like they fucking own him or something.</p>
<p>
  <i>They wish.</i>
</p>
<p>That thought has little sparks shooting all over his body, and what the fuck does that even mean?</p>
<p>He sets the ticket on the counter for Richie without looking at him, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands then, so he crosses his arms over his chest and tucks them away protectively.</p>
<p>“Hey, Eds.”</p>
<p>The teasing tone of his voice dances its way through Eddie’s ears, and he blinks slow and tries to calm himself.</p>
<p>“Hi, Richie.”</p>
<p>He blinks again and rolls his eyes at himself behind his lids, because even he can hear how small his voice sounds.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, kitten?”</p>
<p>He finally looks up at him, and he really still has no idea if Richie just fucking does this to everyone or if he’s trying to fuck with Eddie specifically. All the things he’s feeling suddenly turn into irritation, and his brows knit together as he pushes the ticket across the counter with one small hand, daring to drag his eyes over Richie’s chest once more as he does so.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, and stop calling me that. It’s inappropriate.”</p>
<p>Richie picks up his board and ticket with a chuckle, a few loose curls falling out of his bun and hanging around his face.</p>
<p>“That’s why you like it.”</p>
<p>Before Eddie can even try to come up with a retort, one of the girls is running over to Richie, easily slipping her hands around his forearm like she’s done it a million times. And only then does Eddie realize that’s the same girl from the party, the one that Eddie had immediately assumed was Richie’s girlfriend. The irritation turns to something else now. Something searing and prickling and envious. He wants to reach over the counter and pry her manicured hands off of Richie’s skin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Richie! Wanna hang with us?”</p>
<p>Eddie’s eyes flick up to Richie’s then, and his heart skips a beat when he finds that Richie is still looking at him steadily, not even glancing down at the girl. Despite that, he says, “Yeah, totally.” And Eddie balls his hands into fists as he and Richie stare at each other. “Thanks, Eds. We’ll catch you later.”</p>
<p>And then Richie fucking winks at him. He’s wearing his contacts, as he always is when he surfs, so there’s nothing obstructing Eddie’s view of those playful eyes.</p>
<p>The evening is even slower than Eddie had anticipated, so he doesn’t have much else to do other than stare out the window and watch as the dark clouds roll in. That’s what he should be paying attention to, anyway. But his gaze keeps getting pulled back down to the beach, where Richie is helping the girls from earlier stand on their boards properly. He rolls his eyes at the way they all keep <i>accidentally</i> falling over and landing in Richie’s arms, but what’s even more frustrating is the way Richie keeps catching them and laughing and smiling at them. </p>
<p>He only looks away when a loud crack of thunder sounds and the lights in the shop flicker just barely, but enough to have anxiety settling deep in his belly. It’s only half an hour until close now, and if it weren’t for Richie still out on the beach with the board he needs to bring back tonight, Eddie would lock the doors early and hurry home before the storm really starts.</p>
<p>But of course, it’s not until the absolute last minute that Richie comes bursting in through the door, a gust of rain chasing him inside before he shoves the door shut. Eddie pouts at him, doing everything he can to keep his eyes on Richie’s face as he walks over to the counter, pushing some wet curls away from his forehead as he sets the board down. Eddie grumbles under his breath when some water flies off and hits his skin, but he holds his ground and extends a hand expectantly.</p>
<p>“Your ticket?”</p>
<p>Richie grins, but Eddie’s eyes choose to follow a few water droplets that trickle down Richie’s chest, over the plane of his stomach, and gather on the low hanging hem of his shorts.</p>
<p>“I lost it. Sorry, Eds.”</p>
<p>His eyes shoot back up to meet Richie’s at that. “You <i>always</i> lose your ticket.”</p>
<p>“I know. But you always seem to make it work for me anyway.”</p>
<p>Eddie moves to lift the board and hang it back up to be cleaned in the morning, mostly because he needs to distract himself from the way Richie’s looking at him and how it has his belly flipping over itself. He manages to hang it up with little struggle, and a smile curves his lips only to disappear when another loud thunderclap is heard outside, and all the lights cut out.</p>
<p>A high pitched yelp leaves Eddie as darkness surrounds them, and he slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Richie laughs from his spot on the other side of the counter, and he’s just thankful that Richie can’t see his rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>He turns around to pick his phone up from the counter, unlocking it to scroll through his contacts. It’s eerily silent in the shop with the power out, only the thunder and waves can be heard from outside. Eddie feels Richie’s eyes on him, and even though he really doesn’t want to be alone in the dark, he says, “You can go now.”</p>
<p>No movement comes from Richie, and to Eddie’s surprise, he’s not even laughing when he says, “You’re just gonna hang here in the dark by yourself?”</p>
<p>Eddie sighs, stopping when he finds Ben’s name, his thumb hovering over the screen. “I need to call Ben and ask what he wants me to do.” He glances up at Richie but he can’t really see him. Though he wishes he could. “I have no idea where the breaker is.”</p>
<p>“Allow me, Eds.” Richie moves toward the door leading to the back, and Eddie flails his arms in protest, mumbling something about how that area is for employees only, but finds himself following Richie nonetheless.</p>
<p>It’s even darker in here, so Eddie shakily unlocks his phone once again to flick on his flashlight, shining it around the room. He lands it on Richie, who is moving some boxes out of the way and messily placing them on a nearby table, and Eddie would be annoyed about it, if he wasn’t so busy watching the way Richie’s lean muscles move under the expanse of skin on his back. His hair is still tangled into a messy bun, but so much of it has fallen out that it just looks ridiculous, and Eddie just wants to yank the stupid hairtie out and watch as those tawny locks spill all around Richie’s face. He can hear his own breaths, so he snaps his mouth shut and silently chastises himself for letting Richie so easily affect him.</p>
<p>“Found it.” Richie announces triumphantly, pulling the little door open to reveal a multitude of switches. He wastes no time flipping a few, but nothing happens. He turns to Eddie, wincing at the brightness of his flashlight before lifting a hand to block the beam. “Well, shit.”</p>
<p>“How do you even know where the breaker is?”</p>
<p>“Not the first time this has happened. And I used to hang here with Ben a lot when he first started working here.”</p>
<p>Eddie sighs, turning his phone down a bit so he’s not blinding Richie. “Well, should I call Ben?” </p>
<p>“Nah, just have to wait it out.”</p>
<p>Eddie wants to protest, but a burst of lightning shines through the little window to his left, and another thunderclap startles him enough that he drops his phone to the ground with a clatter. He leans down to grab it, but Richie jumps over a box on the floor to snatch it up before Eddie can, holding it up to him in his open palm from where he crouches in front of Eddie.</p>
<p>“M’lady.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Eddie grabs it out of his hand, moving to lean against the wall behind him. He decides to at least text Ben to let him know what’s going on, and he frowns impatiently when the little chat bubble doesn’t pop up. </p>
<p>“Just joking, Eds.”</p>
<p>Eddie groans, dropping his hands to his sides defeatedly as Richie stands back up, able to see him just a little better now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s all you ever do.”</p>
<p>“Not easy being the funniest guy around.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, maybe you should fuck with someone else for a change.” The words have more bite behind them than Eddie really intends, but maybe he’s more angry about this whole situation than he thought. Because it’s true, that’s all Richie ever fucking does. And that’s probably what he was doing at the party, and every time since then that he’s been flirty with Eddie. It’s fucking annoying, and it’s been messing with Eddie’s head, and he doesn’t need that shit. He doesn’t need this pointless crush to be fuel for Richie’s comedic fire that seems impossible to put out.</p>
<p>Even in the shadows he can see Richie’s playful pout, the way he’s sticking his lip out through the smirk tugging it’s way onto his face, and what’s even more annoying than Richie himself is how all the skin on Eddie’s body heats from every stupid little thing he does. And he’s too busy staring at Richie’s lips to notice that his hand is moving, and he gasps when Richie’s thumb and fingers grip his chin lightly, turning his face up.</p>
<p>“You like it when I mess with you, though.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>Richie’s other hand comes up to rest on the wall next to Eddie’s head, and Eddie's phone slips from his hand again, but no one moves to pick it up this time. The light beams straight up against the ceiling, but it illuminates the side of Richie’s face, and Eddie swallows hard at the little water droplets still clinging to his hair and skin.</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Eddie clenches his fists at his sides and narrows his eyes at Richie, and he still doesn’t know what the fuck he’s playing at. The frustration bursts out of him all at once, his fingernails digging into his palms.</p>
<p>“Do you even remember the fucking party? Or do you just do this? Do you just kiss people and flirt with them and fucking…” His chest heaves with his ragged breaths, and Richie’s fingers are still on his face, “Forget? Like, seriously? You don’t even remember, do you?”</p>
<p>The words hang heavy in the air between them for a moment, the tension threatening to suffocate Eddie until Richie finally cuts it with the sharp edges of his crooked smile.</p>
<p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the way I remember it, <i>you</i> kissed <i>me,</i>” Richie leans in close, his warm breath tickling Eddie’s burning cheeks, and he thinks Richie is going to kiss him, he <i>hopes</i> Richie is going to kiss him, but he moves slightly to the side instead, his lips ghosting over the shell of Eddie’s ear and his damp curls cooling his skin where they brush against his face, “And how could I possibly forget? How could I forget how fucking sweet you taste?”</p>
<p>The moan Eddie lets out is far from eloquent, and he doesn’t even try to stop himself when he reaches up and clutches onto Richie’s shoulders with trembling fingers. Richie drops a kiss just under his ear, slowly dragging his lips up the soft line of Eddie’s jaw until their eyes meet.</p>
<p>The light beside them lets him see in bits and pieces how handsome Richie is, how his freckles have gotten so much darker over the last few weeks to contrast the sun bleached hair that hangs wetly around his face. His hand moves up slowly from Richie’s shoulder, up into his hair to curl his fingers into the hair tie, delicately pulling it out to let the rest of his hair fall down, a few more cool droplets dripping down onto Eddie’s skin. Richie huffs a breath out through his nose when Eddie’s fingers catch in some of his tangles, and Eddie slips both arms around Richie’s shoulders then, pressing up on his tiptoes as he waits for Richie to kiss him. Richie nuzzles his nose against Eddie’s, a soft little chuckle falling from his lips.</p>
<p>And Eddie thinks he’s going to say something stupid, something to ruin this moment and make Eddie not even want to kiss him anymore. Although, Richie has yet to say anything bad enough to make Eddie not want to kiss him.</p>
<p>But instead, Richie drops a soft, quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before looking back into his eyes with a smile. Eddie can’t help the bashful little giggle that falls from his lips, and Richie does it again. And again. And then he stops pulling away, and their lips are melding together in what has to be the most sensual kiss Eddie’s ever experienced. Not that he’s kissed a lot of people, but this specific kiss has Eddie never wanting to kiss anyone else ever again.</p>
<p>Richie licks over Eddie’s bottom lip and he eagerly parts them, another moan being pulled from deep in his chest when Richie’s tongue dives inside, the ball of his piercing grazing against the soft skin of his mouth. He weaves his fingers into Richie’s hair, pushing their mouths harder together, and then an exceptionally loud roar of thunder sounds outside and startles Eddie, making his hands fist in Richie’s curls and yank roughly. Richie growls into Eddie’s mouth, his hands moving to Eddie’s waist as he presses his body into the wall with his own, grinding against Eddie’s hip as he continues licking behind his teeth.</p>
<p>Eddie tries rolling his hips forward, but he doesn’t have much room to move with the way Richie is holding him against the wall. He pulls again, and Richie moves his lips down to Eddie’s throat, licking and biting the unmarked skin there. He’s whimpering shamelessly at the feel of Richie’s mouth on him, and then he’s crying out when one of Richie’s large hands slips between them and cups Eddie over his shorts.</p>
<p>“Why’d you leave?”</p>
<p>The rasp of Richie’s voice sends shivers down Eddie’s spine, and he bucks his hips forward into the warmth of Richie’s hand, his other slipping under the hem of Eddie’s shirt to press flat against his belly.</p>
<p>“What-” He’s cut off when Richie’s fingers tighten momentarily against his cock before letting go, moving up to push the hem of his shirt up. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>His arms lift easily when Richie moves to pull his shirt over his head, his hands quickly returning to Eddie’s waist as he begins kissing his way down Eddie’s chest.</p>
<p>“At the party,” Richie breathes, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, twirling the warm metal against it. Eddie gasps, pressing Richie’s face harder against himself by his grip on his hair. Richie drags the flat of his tongue over it before kissing his way to the other, mumbling along the way, “I told you to wait.”</p>
<p>“Y- you just left, I didn’t-” Eddie tosses his head back when Richie’s teeth press against his nipple, tugging on it roughly before releasing it with a kiss. He licks a line down the center of Eddie’s quivering belly, on his knees now as he stops at the waistband of Eddie’s shorts, staring up at him with dark eyes. Eddie wishes he could see him without the shadows surrounding him, but even in the dim light he can see that playful glimmer in Richie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You should have waited, Eddie. Then I could have done all this in my bedroom.” His long fingers curl into Eddie’s shorts, his eyes never leaving Eddie’s. “Now I’m reduced to fucking you in the storage room in Ben’s surf shop.” Eddie whines, his hips bucking forward again, his fingers still twined into Richie’s hair. </p>
<p>“Richie…”</p>
<p>“Did you touch yourself after?”</p>
<p>Richie’s warm fingertips burn Eddie’s skin where they press against him just inside the waistband of his shorts, and he sees the little smirk on Richie’s face again when his cock twitches at the memory of how quickly he came just thinking about Richie.</p>
<p>He surprises himself when he doesn’t even try to protest, instead answering with a simple, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“What’d you think about?”</p>
<p>Shakily, he says, “You.”</p>
<p>“Be specific, baby.”</p>
<p>Richie slowly starts tugging Eddie’s shorts down, letting them drop to the floor once he reaches his knees. He taps Eddie’s calf gently, and he steps out of them, never taking his eyes off Richie.</p>
<p>Eddie feels Richie’s hot breath through his briefs, and his fingers tighten in Richie’s hair.</p>
<p>“About you a-and your hands…” Richie grins, gently curling his hands around Eddie’s ankles and slowly bringing them up the length of Eddie’s legs, goosebumps rising all over his skin. “And your voice and…”</p>
<p>Richie hungrily drags his eyes up Eddie’s body, and Eddie watches him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“And what, kitten?”</p>
<p>Eddie bites his lip, his lids growing heavy as he rests his head against the wall.</p>
<p>“And- and your tongue.”</p>
<p>Richie’s face splits with a grin, and he starts pulling Eddie’s briefs down over his soft thighs. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Eddie nods dazedly, only lifting his head up when he sees Richie’s eyes widen as he reveals the rest of his skin. He isn’t sure what Richie’s seeing, until he hears him curse under his breath and lean forward, his lips pressing against Eddie’s hipbone.</p>
<p>“You’re a Scorpio?”</p>
<p>Eddie whines at the way Richie’s words vibrate against his skin, and he can’t help using his grip to push Richie closer. He’d forgotten entirely about the little constellation tattoo he’d gotten on his hip just after he graduated, but the way Richie was licking and sucking on it had him thinking he’d never forget about it again.</p>
<p>“Richie, please.”</p>
<p>Richie chuckles, dragging his tongue down to Eddie’s inner thigh, biting and sucking the supple flesh there.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you, kitten.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s head hits the wall and it should be painful, but he’s far too distracted with the feel of Richie’s full lips kissing the head of his aching cock. He starts pulling harder, and it only spurs Richie on, his mouth slowly lowering until Eddie’s entire cock is in his mouth. </p>
<p>He watches Richie with glossy eyes and parted lips, and he just barely catches himself drooling as he licks it away, gasping at the soft suckling motions Richie’s making.</p>
<p>And then his hips are bucking forward and his eyes are rolling back as he feels Richie’s piercing dragging along the underside of his cock. He’s panting in breaths as Richie continues his slow, deliberate movements, his thumbs pressing into his hips as he holds him back against the wall and starts sucking harder, groaning low in his chest every time Eddie tugs on his hair. And just when Eddie thinks there is no possible way for this to get better, Richie’s tongue swirling around his length as he bobs up and down, Eddie keens when he feels Richie press the top of his piercing into the slit of his cock, his lips expertly holding him in place as he teases him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Richie. Richie, oh my god,” he whimpers, trying to push Richie down only to find that he won’t move, and Richie chuckles, and Eddie almost comes right then.</p>
<p>He keeps up his ministrations, and Eddie is rocking his hips with what little leverage he does have, and he gasps in frustration when Richie pulls away, replacing Eddie’s cock with two of his own fingers.</p>
<p>Eddie stares down at him, at the way his eyes are so dark and so beautiful, and he almosts asks what Richie is doing, why he’s getting his own fingers soaked, but the question dies in his throat when Richie’s other hand moves back to pull his ass open, and then he’s bringing his wet fingers around as well. Eddie whines nervously, because as much as he’s been wanting this and as many times as he’s thought about it, he never expected it to happen, much less during a thunderstorm at his fucking job with no lube and no lights.</p>
<p>Richie presses his fingertips against Eddie’s rim, and he instantly rocks back against them, gasping when they dip inside for just a second.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Richie coos, and Eddie has to tear his eyes away because he feels like he could come if Richie keeps looking at him like that.</p>
<p>He’s about to say something, what it was going to be he’s not sure, because all thoughts in his mind vanish when Richie begins pressing those two fingers inside him, and Eddie doesn’t even try to stop himself from dropping his ass down until Richie’s fingers are fully seated inside him.</p>
<p>Richie clumsily moves to stand, pulling Eddie’s cheeks open further as he comes back to his full height, and Eddie’s hands fall to his chest, one gripping lightly to that ridiculous necklace that’s hanging crookedly around Richie’s neck.</p>
<p>“Is that good, sweetheart?” Just as he asks, he crooks his fingers and presses right up against Eddie’s prostate, rubbing over it firmly. Eddie feels tears spill over onto his cheeks from the pleasure, because he can’t ever hit it just right with his own fingers.</p>
<p>“Y- yeah. Yes, Richie, so good.” </p>
<p>“I might need help, kitten. You’re so fucking tight, gotta open you up.”</p>
<p>He opens his eyes to look up at Richie, whose lips are puffy and red and he whines, pressing up on his toes for a kiss. He can’t quite reach, but Richie grins and leans down enough to give him a deep, sloppy kiss. Eddie just keeps kissing him, forgetting entirely about what Richie just said, until Richie presses Eddie’s head back against the wall with his own forehead and stares into his eyes, beginning to pump his fingers into Eddie’s shaking body.</p>
<p>“Come on, kitten. Get your fingers wet for me.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s already too far gone to consider arguing, so he lifts a hand from Richie’s chest and presses two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and getting them wet as quickly as he can. Richie groans at the sight, dropping his head down to suck on the skin just under Eddie’s ear.</p>
<p>Richie’s hips are rocking against Eddie roughly, and he can feel how hard and <i>big</i> Richie is in his shorts, and he moans at the thought of it; the thought that Richie needs his help to get him ready for whatever he’s hiding inside those swim trunks.</p>
<p>“That’s good, baby; got them nice and wet?”</p>
<p>Eddie sucks in a breath when he pulls his fingers away from his mouth, and they’re fucking dripping, and a little bit of spit rolls down his bottom lip, but it doesn’t go far, because Richie licks it up before kissing Eddie again. He stares into his eyes expectantly, and Eddie feels his blush flood down to his chest as he reaches behind himself, moaning loudly as Richie pulls his cheeks wider, and Eddie carefully slips his fingers in beside Richie’s much longer and more skilled ones.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p>He tries to match Richie’s thrusts, but it’s almost impossible with how good it feels and with Richie’s tongue on his throat and his hot breath cascading over his skin. The nails of his other hand scratch at Richie’s chest as he throws his head back, feeling Richie stretching him wide as he pumps his own fingers in and out of his wet hole. And Richie’s fingers keep hitting that spot inside him, Eddie’s vision going blurry while his hips keep pushing back, gasping brokenly as Richie marks his skin with his teeth. </p>
<p>“That’s about as good as it’s gonna get, kitten.”</p>
<p>Eddie nods, pulling his hand back around to throw his arm around Richie’s neck, because he’s not sure how much longer he can hold himself up on his wobbly legs.</p>
<p>“Yes, okay, yes. Please Richie, just-” Richie shoves his fingers in deep once more, pressing roughly against Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie feels the precome beading over the head of his cock.</p>
<p>“Just what, Eddie?”</p>
<p>Eddie whines when Richie pulls his fingers out, bringing his hands to the waistband of his shorts to shove them off, and Eddie’s eyes fall to his cock, and for the first time he’s actually not sure if he can do this, because there’s no fucking way Richie can get that inside of him without proper lube. Right?</p>
<p>“Holy- Richie, holy fuck, I don’t-” He sputters, looking around the room for a place for them to even do this, because he knows the moment Richie tries to shove his cock inside him, his legs will give out.</p>
<p>Richie must be able to sense Eddie’s concern, because he just smiles again, curling his fingers around Eddie’s wrist to bring his hand to Richie’s mouth, licking over his palm and then bringing it down, letting Eddie figure out the rest. He moans as he wraps his spit slick hand around Richie’s cock; so hot and hard as it pulses in his grip. </p>
<p>“You’re so shaky, baby. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>There’s something like concern in Richie’s eyes, and Eddie finds it in himself to be honest.</p>
<p>“I just- I don’t think I can just-” He gestures toward Richie’s dick, a nervous little laugh falling from his lips. “I can’t just stand here while you… put that in me.”</p>
<p>Richie laughs, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips before something wicked flashes in his eyes, and Eddie’s blood boils at the sight of it.</p>
<p>“You won’t have to, sweetheart.” Eddie stares at him as he continues stroking Richie’s cock, getting it wet with his hand before Richie grabs both of his wrists, placing them around his shoulders. “Hold on tight, baby.”</p>
<p>Eddie isn’t sure what his plan is, but he yelps when Richie crouches down and slips his arms under Eddie’s knees, lifting him into the air. Already forgetting Richie’s instructions, he almost slips off of him entirely before quickly linking his hands behind Richie’s neck as he’s lifted fully off the ground, the backs of his knees resting in the crooks of Richie’s elbows, his large hands encircling his waist.</p>
<p>“Richie,” he whispers, looking down at the ground that he can barely even see through the dark and the haze settled over his mind. He feels so small and spread open and exposed like this, even though Richie can’t see the most exposed part of himself from this angle. And he assumes Richie is going to set him on the messy table on the other side of the room or at the very least press him against the wall, but instead he uses his hold on Eddie’s waist to maneuver him slowly, pressing the head of his cock against Eddie’s stretched hole.</p>
<p>“You good, kitten?”</p>
<p>Eddie grasps his own hands tightly, the realization that he’s entirely at Richie’s mercy washing over him and making him dizzy with excitement, and he nods. Then Richie is slowly sinking Eddie down onto his cock, punching desperate little noises out of Eddie with each and every inch.</p>
<p>“Oh god, <i>Richie.</i>”</p>
<p>Richie groans, and his hips snap forward at the last minute, stuffing the remaining few inches of himself into Eddie’s heat. He curses under his breath, his fingers pressing bruises into the skin of Eddie’s waist.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eddie. You feel so fucking good, holy shit, baby.”</p>
<p>Eddie distantly hears thunder rumbling outside, the flashes of lightning allowing him to see the sweat beading on Richie’s forehead every so often, and all he can really think about is that the next time they do this, he wants every fucking light on so he can watch Richie’s face contort in pleasure as he fucks Eddie.</p>
<p>Richie starts moving Eddie’s whole body up and down on his cock, and it’s like nothing Eddie’s ever felt before. He’s somehow so deep and not deep enough all at once, and Eddie does what he can to assist by bouncing his ass up and down against Richie’s hips.</p>
<p>“God, was so mad when you left the party. You have no idea how fucking worked up I was.”</p>
<p>Eddie cries out when Richie pulls him down particularly hard with his words, the head of his cock perfectly hitting his prostate. He holds him there and grinds his hips against Eddie’s ass, and Eddie hangs on for dear life as he lets his head loll back, just allowing Richie to move him how he wants.</p>
<p>“I- I was too.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you fucking leave?”</p>
<p>Eddie lifts his head to meet Richie’s eyes, and he almost looks angry, which lights an entirely different fire inside Eddie’s belly.</p>
<p>“You were-” He cries out when Richie begins slamming inside him again, Eddie’s cock slapping against his own belly with Richie’s rapid movements. “With that girl and I-” He yelps when his hands slip, so he laces his fingers together behind Richie’s neck and tries again, “I knew you were ready to just fuck anyone.”</p>
<p>Richie’s hands grip onto him harshly at the words, and Eddie rocks his hips down desperately, wiggling his ass against Richie’s thrusts. </p>
<p>“No, I wanted to fuck <i>you.</i> I’ve been wanting to fuck you for so long, kitten.”</p>
<p>And Eddie can’t really even try to be mad when Richie just keeps pulling him down onto his throbbing cock over and over again. But his hands keep slipping, and he’s honestly not sure if the fact that Richie is fucking him or the fact that Richie is <i>holding him in the air</i> and fucking him is what has little spurts of precome shooting from his cock, but it feels too fucking good and the low, animalistic sounds Richie is making have Eddie feeling foggy, so he lets his body go limp in Richie’s arms as he continues pumping into Eddie’s hole. And he tries, he really fucking tries not to let go entirely, but Richie keeps hitting that spot inside him that has his vision going blurry, and he feels his hands part, and naturally if you feel that you’re falling, you grab onto the closest thing, right?</p>
<p>Well, the closest thing happens to be Richie’s hair, and Eddie grabs onto it so harshly that it has his own eyes snapping open as he gasps in whimpery little breaths, and he searches for any sign of upset on Richie’s face.</p>
<p>What he finds instead is something aroused and hungry and Richie fucking growls, taking a few steps to shove Eddie into the wall and wrap Eddie’s legs around his waist instead. Richie’s hands move around, squeezing Eddie’s ass as he continues shoving into him, leaning in to attack Eddie’s throat with his mouth.</p>
<p>“Richie, so good Richie, oh my god, <i>please,</i>” Eddie pleads, feeling the swirling in his belly start to get faster and quicker to match the pace of Richie’s thrusts.</p>
<p>“Do it again.” Richie orders, voice hoarse and leaving no room for questions. Luckily, Eddie knows exactly what he wants. He pulls on his curls again, and he keeps doing it. Because for how ever hard he pulls, that’s an even harder thrust into his hole that seems to be sucking Richie back in like he fucking belongs there.</p>
<p>“Richie, Richie, I’m gonna come.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Richie’s hands slide around to Eddie’s hips, thumbs pressing in deep, and Eddie distantly thinks about all the marks he’s going to have. And it’s only fair if Richie has them, too, so he moves one of his hands to Richie’s back and digs his nails in as Richie’s thrusts begin to lose rhythm, Richie’s teeth sinking into his skin as Eddie continues leaving red trails down his freckled skin. “Wanna feel you come on my cock, baby; god, wanted this for so fucking long.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, <i>yes,</i> me too, me too. Richie, Richie, I can’t- I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>Richie presses his lips to Eddie’s ear, purring lowly, “Come on my cock, kitten.”</p>
<p>And Eddie does, pulling on Richie’s hair again as he comes harder than he hever has, his hips bucking wildly as he shoots all over Richie’s chest, remnants landing on his own belly as he rides it out, still trying to bounce on Richie’s cock.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, baby, fuck. Gonna fucking come inside you, sweetheart; is that what you want?”</p>
<p>Eddie weakly tries to pull Richie closer, and he obliges, pressing their sticky bodies together as he grinds in deep, and as soon as he receives a broken <i>yes, yes</i>, he holds Eddie’s hips in place as he empties as deeply inside of him as he can.</p>
<p>Eddie’s fingernails dig into Richie’s skin as he whines at the feeling of Richie filling him up, and he finds himself wishing once again that they were somewhere else; somewhere that he could plug himself up and keep everything that Richie is giving him deep inside his body. </p>
<p>He drops his head down onto Richie’s shoulder, panting in breaths greedily through his parted lips. His fingers play with the string around Richie’s neck, and he sees the light glinting off the little metal piece that attaches the shark tooth to the cord, and he smiles at the sight. And for maybe the first time ever, he doesn’t feel annoyed with Richie. He feels so fucking happy to be here in his arms, shoved against the wall with their dirty bodies pressed together in the darkness.</p>
<p>Gently this time, he pulls his fingers through Richie’s hair, and he sighs contentedly when Richie’s long fingers move to drag over his back soothingly, and he really doesn’t want to come back to reality after this.</p>
<p>“You okay, kitten?”</p>
<p>Eddie giggles, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s freckled shoulder before finally lifting his head, admiring Richie in the dim light.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Richie presses a kiss to Eddie’s lips, his hands moving to wrap around his waist as he carefully pulls out of Eddie with a groan, and Eddie eases his legs off of Richie’s hips to land his feet on the floor, and they tingle as the blood rushes through his body and back into his toes.</p>
<p>“Ben will literally kill me if he finds out about this, Eds. Can you keep a secret?”</p>
<p>And Eddie giggles again, because he feels so fucking light right now. Like everything has fallen into place now that he’s finally gotten to be with Richie. He doesn’t know what’s going through Richie’s mind, and he can imagine that he’ll continue to hide his crush behind his frustration, but right now, all Eddie wants to do is kiss him again.</p>
<p>So he does. He clumsily throws his arms around Richie’s neck and waits for Richie to lean in, which he does without hesitation, and the kiss is so warm and ardent; Eddie could stay here forever.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.” Richie mumbles against his lips with a laugh, and Eddie nods into it before kissing him again.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m good at keeping secrets.”</p>
<p>Richie pulls back and smiles at Eddie, peppering playful kisses down his chest as he moves to grab Eddie’s clothes, carefully helping him step back into them before pulling them up his legs, snapping the elastic against Eddie’s hip. Eddie yelps in response, and he expects Richie to stand back up then, but he pulls his waistband down once more to press a feather light kiss to his tattoo, and Eddie sighs, petting through Richie’s tousled hair gently.</p>
<p>Then Richie is grabbing his own shorts and pulling them up his legs, and Eddie isn’t really sure where to go from here. He moves to pick his phone up off the ground, but once again Richie gets there first, holding it out to him just as he did before. But this time, he says, “I got you, baby.”</p>
<p>Richie’s voice is still a little hoarse and Eddie’s fingers tremble when he takes it from Richie’s hand. He has a text from Ben, which makes him panic for a split second before he remembers that he’d texted him first. He skims over it quickly before looking up to Richie, who is watching him with tired eyes.</p>
<p>“Ben said he can just deal with it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Richie just nods, slipping his fingers between the ones on Eddie’s free hand and leading him out of the back room.</p>
<p>“I think the storm stopped. Wanna check?”</p>
<p>Eddie hums as he lets Richie lead him, and he stares down at their intertwined fingers, trusting Richie enough that he doesn’t even need to watch where they’re going.</p>
<p>He eventually looks up once they reach the front door, and the clouds are parting to make way for the twinkling stars hidden behind them. Eddie just stares at the sight for a moment; the soft pull of the blue waves under the shimmering light of the moon, and he wonders if it could be like this with Richie. Soft, sometimes. And then Richie’s hand squeezes his and he gasps when he feels another hand on his cheek, and he doesn’t have time to think before those warm lips are pressing against his once again.</p>
<p>“Can I walk you home?” Richie whispers when he pulls back, staring into Eddie’s eyes. The hand that was on Eddie’s cheek moves to card through his mussed hair, and Eddie isn’t even bothered by the heat in his cheeks as he nods up at Richie.</p>
<p>He nearly forgets about his duties, ready to skip out the door with Richie and follow him wherever he goes. But his mind quickly reminds him that he still needs to lock up, so he pulls his hand away from Richie’s to race behind the counter, grabbing his shoulder bag and his keys, giving a glance around the store before walking back up to Richie’s side, who pushes the door open for him and lets him out first. A little voice in the back of Eddie’s mind is telling him not to let these little gestures get to him, but he knows its already too late as he bites his lip and stares up at Richie, whispering an almost inaudible <i>thank you.</i></p>
<p>Once he’s securely locked the door, Richie laces their fingers again and leads Eddie down the sandy beach, and Eddie isn’t really sure what Richie is saying, but he watches him the entire time. Watches the way his lips curl to show off his teeth that are the slightest bit crooked; the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs; the way the moonlight casts over his pale skin. Even his hair doesn’t look so atrocious under the luminescent glow, and it’s only then really that Eddie admits to himself that he’s never hated Richie’s hair in the first place. It only adds to the strange charm of the man to his side. A cool breeze comes off the water and chills his skin, so he curls his other hand around Richie’s forearm and leans in close for warmth. Just as he does, though; Richie pulls his arm out of Eddie’s grasp and he instantly feels something rueful settle in his belly, because maybe he really is reading all these signs wrong.</p>
<p>But all that is washed away with the shells on the beach as Richie wraps that same arm around Eddie’s shoulders, pulling him into his side and pressing a kiss into his hair.</p>
<p>At Eddie’s dorm, he’s frighteningly close to asking Richie to come inside and spend the night. To curl his strong arms around Eddie’s body and press his fingers into his skin and warm him up with his steady breath. And if he didn’t know any better, the look in Richie’s eyes was already saying <i>yes.</i> But that feels like too much, so instead he presses his palm flat to Richie’s chest, tapping the little pendant of his necklace with his index finger before looking up at him shyly from under his lashes.</p>
<p>“Thanks for walking me home, Richie.”</p>
<p>And Richie grins, reaching up to touch Eddie’s hair. “Anytime, Eds.”</p>
<p>They stay like that for a moment, and Richie’s hand slides down to Eddie’s chin, and his heart slams against his ribs when Richie leans down to drop one last, chaste peck to his lips.</p>
<p>“Good night, kitten.”</p>
<p>Then the warmth of him is moving away, but Eddie keeps the smile on his face as he reaches a hand behind himself to twist the knob, watching as Richie takes a step back.</p>
<p>“Night, Richie.”</p>
<p>Stanley is sound asleep when Eddie gets inside, so he changes into his pajamas as quietly as he can. Just as he’s about to pull his shirt on, a thought crosses his mind, and he turns to the mirror on the back of their door instead. He uses the flashlight on his phone once more, gasping softly when he begins finding the marks all over his neck and chest, touching them lightly with his fingertips. He drags them slowly down his body until he hits the hem of his sleep shorts, and he carefully pulls them down enough to see his hip; or more specifically, to see the bruise that’s already begun to bloom under the ink of his tattoo. He presses down on the tender skin and closes his eyes, goosebumps breaking out as he thinks of Richie’s mouth and fingers there instead.</p>
<p>He ends up having to go to work on his day off, which would’ve been unwelcome if he wasn’t so desperate to distract himself from the memories of last night plaguing his mind.</p>
<p>It never even occurred to him to ask for Richie’s number, and apparently the other man hadn’t thought of it either. Or maybe, he didn’t want to ask. Eddie tried not to think too much about that, because, well. That would really fucking suck.</p>
<p>He semi-lies to Ben about the mess in the back room, saying that he’d been the one to move all the boxes in his search for the breaker. It seems to be believable enough, and he helps Ben reorganize everything in the back. They make idle chatter about Ben’s vacation, and Eddie feels a lot better about everything and only a little guilty when Ben tells him what a great job he did and thanks him for watching over the store while he was gone.</p>
<p>Eddie is just about to leave to enjoy the rest of his day off when Ben’s phone rings.</p>
<p>“Shit. Can you watch the front for a minute? It’s Bev.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure. No problem.”</p>
<p>Ben presses his phone to his ear and walks away, leaving Eddie alone once again in the main area. </p>
<p>It’s much earlier now than it normally is when Eddie’s here, which only reminds him that he likely won’t see Richie. Which is fine. He doesn’t need to see him right away.</p>
<p>“Hey, Eddie?”</p>
<p>Ben pulls him from his thoughts, and he hums in acknowledgement as he turns to him.</p>
<p>“I gotta go help Bev out with something, is there anyway you could… stay? For a couple hours?”</p>
<p>And Eddie really wants to say no, even though he also desperately wants to stay here and see what happens when Richie comes in. <i>If</i> Richie comes in. And he shuts that thought down before it can fully bloom in his mind, because the last thing he needs to worry about is Richie suddenly finding a different surf shop and avoiding Eddie all together. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Sure. No problem.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I know you’ve been putting in a lot of late nights.”</p>
<p>Eddie almost laughs at that. And he can’t help but think about how Richie would definitely laugh at that, and heat fills his chest at the thought.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really.”</p>
<p>Ben doesn’t hang around much longer after that, and Eddie spends his time doing some paperwork at the front counter to pass the time. He isn’t sure how long he stays like that, chin resting lazily in his palm as the numbers he’s filling in turn into little doodles in the margins of the page, and he only glances up from the paper when the bell dings, and he can easily guess what time it is when his eyes land on the familiar frame of Richie’s body.</p>
<p>He’s dressed in normal clothes this time; well, as normal as he gets, with a pair of green plaid shorts and a half buttoned shirt which he clearly attempted and failed to tie dye properly. The same necklace from last night peeks out between the buttons, and Eddie swallows hard as he drags his eyes up the length of Richie’s throat before meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>The corner of Richie’s lips quirk up, and a spark zings up Eddie’s spine, but he can’t decide what to say. He sure as hell isn’t going to just come out and ask Richie about last night, so he ends up settling on, “You’re going to surf in that?”</p>
<p>A chuckle rumbles up from Richie’s chest and bursts beautifully in Eddie’s ears, and he curls his fingers into the hem of his shirt. </p>
<p>“Nah. I decided I’m gonna buy that board.” He gestures with one large hand to the board he’s been renting for weeks, his other hand pulling his wallet out of his pocket. The shock and anger bubbles up in Eddie’s belly so fast that he feels sick with it.</p>
<p>“You- you’re buying it?”</p>
<p>Richie looks at him, shrugging a shoulder as he pulls his credit card out and slides it toward Eddie. “Yeah, you were right, Eds. No reason to keep renting every day. Might as well just buy it.”</p>
<p>And somewhere in the back of Eddie’s mind, he knows he should be far more concerned about how Ben will react to this, but all that he really cares about is the fact that Richie is actually doing this. He’s actually going to stop fucking coming here and start avoiding Eddie, all because Eddie let Richie fuck him. He was right about Richie all along, and he hates the fact that he feels tears burning the backs of his eyes.</p>
<p>He knows he’s pouting as he focuses on the register, trying to will Richie’s existence out of his sight entirely as he swipes his card and places it on the counter, turning to grab the board and bring it to Richie, who reaches over to help Eddie out this time. He can’t hold in his scoff, because of course now he wants to seem helpful and not like the asshole frat boy that he actually is.</p>
<p>It’s silent between them, and Eddie doesn’t know why the fuck Richie is still standing there like there’s anything left to say. So Eddie lets his emotions take over his mouth again, saying, “You can go now. I think you got everything you <i>wanted.</i>”</p>
<p>Eddie can feel the weight of Richie’s eyes on him, and he huffs out a breath, ready to stand his ground and tell Richie to get the fuck out, but Richie speaks first.</p>
<p>“There’s actually one more thing I need.”</p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes, Eddie asks, “What?”</p>
<p>Richie reaches out, his index finger lifting Eddie’s face so that their eyes meet. Eddie’s heart pounds in his chest, watching Richie’s cheeks swell.</p>
<p>“A date with you?”</p>
<p>Eddie’s face immediately cracks into a surprised smile, his fists unclenching as the anger leaves his body. And maybe Richie isn’t an asshole. Maybe he just needs to work on his comedic timing.</p>
<p>“You are so stupid.” Eddie giggles, wringing his hands in front of himself, trying to contain his delight. </p>
<p>Richie laughs, winking mischievously at him. “Save the pillow talk for after dinner, yeah?”</p>
<p>Eddie blushes. “Yeah.” And his eyes flutter shut when Richie leans over the counter for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading pls validate me :’)</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr &amp; twitter @blueeyedrichie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>